Hah?
by monwii
Summary: Mingyu kehilangan mapnya. Mingyu menemukan pujaan hati. Tapi ia tidak kenal. meanie, summary apaan, mingyu wonwoo, bl, yaoi, tiati, absurd ,seventeen, svt


disclaimer : punyasaya cuman ide sama akunnya yaaa...

warningggggggg

Y A O I garis keras

MEANIE garis lebih keras

ABSURD

BYE

REVIEW YA

JANGAN LUPA

MWACH

*

Mingyu adalah seorang seniman berbakat. Ia kerap kali membuat karya dari foto bentuk bentuk awan yang ia ambil. Mingyu sangat suka menggambar bagian bagian tubuh dari awan-awan tersebut, melatih imajinasi katanya. Mingyu juga mematok tipe idealnya dari hasil karyanya dan awan itu sendiri. Tipe awan yang disukai Mingyu pun tidak seperti orang pada umumnya yang menyukai awan putih. Ia lebih menyukai awan mendung. Karena dengan melihat awan yang ketidak pastian di awan itu, Mingyu jadi penasaran dan semakin tertarik.

Setiap hari saat jam istirahat, Mingyu akan membawa bekal, kamera dan peralatan menggambarnya ke atap gedung tempat ia bekerja. Teman temannya pun tahu jika Mingyu tidak akan mau di ajak untuk makan siang selain di atap. Mingyu juga merupakan seseorang yang hanya akrab dengan teman yang ada di departemennya. Ia tidak kenal siapapun di luar departemen kecuali beberapa yang harus ia kenal tentunya.

Mingyu juga sangat rajin, bisa disebut sangat kurang kerjaan. Ia selalu membuat ciri-ciri dari tipe idealnya dan digambarkan ke kertas. Mingyu akan memasukannya dalam sebuah map yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi.

Hingga suatu saat ia kurang fokus dan teburu buru pergi dari atap lalu meninggalkan mapnya di sana. Mingyu baru menyadari jika mapnya tertinggal saat ia sampai di apartemennya. Karena ia berpikir jika yang pergi ke atap hanya ia saja, ia memutuskan akan mengambilnya besok saat makan siang dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau map kesayangannya tidak akan hilang.

Keesokan harinya, saat makan siang Mingyu langsung pergi ke atap gedung. Namun ia tidak menemukan map kesayangannya. Ia mencari ke setiap sudut dan tetap tidak menemukan map itu. Selama 4 hari berturut-turut Mingyu terus mencari mapnya hingga pola makannya menjadi tidak teratur. Saat hari ke 5, Mingyu pun jatuh sakit dan harus dirawat di Seoul Premier Hospital selama satu minggu.

Disana, Mingyu hanya merenung meratapi hilangnya map kesayangannya.

Di hari terakhirnya tinggal di rumah sakit, ia melihat ada seseorang dengan postur ramping membawa map kesayangannya keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ia mengejar orang tersebut, namun orang tersebut langsung menaiki taksi yang berhenti didepannya.

Mingyu pun langsung menghampiri ruangan tempat orang bertubuh ramping tadi keluar. Ternyata, yang di rawat di kamar tersebut adalah Lee Chan, sepupu sekaligus teman kantor. Mingyu bertanya pada Chan nama pria yang terlihat keluar dari ruangannya. Nama pria itu Jeon Wonwoo. Namun saat akan bertanya lebih lanjut, Mingyu mendapat telepon dari Soonyoung untuk segera ke apartemennya. Merayakan keluarnya Mingyu dari rumah sakit. Mingyu pun terburu buru hingga tidak sempat berucap apa apa ke chan.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu mencari akun-akun SNS dari pria bernama Jeon Wonwoo tadi. Ia menemukan satu akun twitter dengan foto profil mirip dengan pria yang ia lihat kemarin. Namun akun tersebut terakhir diaktifkan 2 tahun yang lalu. Lalu mingyu juga kembali ke rumah sakit. Ke kamar Chan dan bertanya dimana orang yang bernama jeon wonwoo itu bekerja. Chan pun menjawab jika Wonwoo bekerja di FY Group.

Mingyu berpikir, kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo di kantornya. Sejenak ia tersadar jika ia bukan orang yang aktif di kantor. Ia lalu ke Jeonghan, selaku CEO FY group untuk menanyakan Wonwoo itu ada di departemen mana. Awalnya, Jeonghan tidak mau memberitahukan Mingyu tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun setelah Mingyu menceritakan kisah mengapa ia mencari orang yang bernama Wonwoo itu, Jeonghan mau memberitahunya. Ternyata Jeon wonwoo ada di departemen A. Mingyu sesegera mungkin ke xepartemen A.

Cklek

"Permisi? Adakah yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo disini?" Tanya Mingyu setelah membuka tanpa mengetuk pintu ruangan Departemen A.

"Uhm... Wonwoo oppa sedang pergi ke rooftop." Ucap seorang perempuan ber Nametag Kim Sohye.

"O-oh terima kasih.. Maaf sudah mengganggu" balas Mingyu sambil membungkukkan badan lalu berjalan keluar.

Mingyu pun segera berlari menuju rooftop. Saat membuka pintu yang menghubungkan rooftop dengan tangga, matanya terpaku. Terpaku saat melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur di kursi yang dijajarkan dengan beralaskan map kesayangannya.

"Ehm... Wonwoo-ssi?" Ucap Mingyu pelan sambil mendekati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih terlelap.

"Wonwoo-ssi?" Ucap Mingyu saat di dekat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum tapi tetap menutup matanya. Mungkin sedang bermimpi indah. Mingyu pun memilih untuk tidak mengganggu Wonwoo. Ia duduk di lantai dan menunggu pemuda bersurai hitam itu terbangun.

Seventeen~

halmari maneunde

jeongniga jal andwae

dowajwo S.O.S*

Mingyu kelabakan. Handphone nya berbunyi, ia segera merogoh kantong jinsnya dan mengambil hapenya. Namun setelah mengeluarkan hpnya ia baru sadar bahwa ringtone itu bukan dari hp miliknya melainkan milik seseorang yang sedang terlelap. Mingyu berusaha membangunkan Wonwoo dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Wonwoo. Setelah beberapa tepukan, Wonwoopun membuka mata.

Mata hitam Wonwoo menghipnotis Mingyu sekali lagi. Tanpa sadar Mingyu berkata.

"Wah... Indahnya..."

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"E-eh ti-tidak... " Jawab Mingyu sambil terbata.

"By the way, sedang apa anda disini?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"E-eoh itu. Map biru itu milikku" jawab Mingyu.

"Oh.. Ini milikmu? Maaf sudah lancang, namun kenapa anda menggambar bagian-bagian tubuh saya disitu?"

"A-ah itu..."

"Oh maksud saya bagian wajah dan postur di dalam ma0 itu aangat mirip seperti saya" ucap Wonwoo dengan sopan.

"Ah.. Biarku jelaskan. Jadi dalam map tersebut gambar yang kau bicarakan itu merupakan tipe idealku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggambarmu. Aku hanya menggambar sesuka hatiku. Lagipula kita tidak pernah bertemu bukan?" Tanya mingyu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Lalu Wonwoo segera menyerahkan map tersebut kepada pemiliknya dan ia pun segera beranjak. Namun sebelum ia beranjak lebih jauh, kakinya tersandung kaki bangku yang membuatnya jatuh, Wonwoo menutup mata dengan harapan mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan menerpa pantatnya. Tetapi Tuhan berkata lain, dengan sigap Mingyu menangkap pinggang Wonwoo ke pelukannya.

Wonwoo membuka mata perlahan dan melihat wajah Mingyu dengan jelas dihadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali, pipinya muncul semburat kemerahan -Bukan iritasi. Mingyu pun sama, jantungnya terus berdebar tak terkendali sejak ia pertama melihat Wonwoo tertidur di atap.

"Wonwoo, jadilah kekasihku" ucap Mingyu secara sadar.

"Hah?"

Cup*

END*

diriku bahkan gatau dapet judul darimana. udahlah. kalo mau protes silakan. kalo ndak yasudah. bubay!

ini ndasampe 1k words. jadi ya disampe in ya hueheh!


End file.
